Birds of a Feather Book 1: Crow Pack
by Spottedstream
Summary: All fans of warriors know it's about cats. Seekers are about bears and the new series Survivors will be about dogs. But what about birds? Follow the journey of Crow Pack as they find more and more dangers in their way.


**Birds of a feather; Book 1: Crow Pack**

**Summary:**

All fans of warriors know it's about cats. Seekers are about bears and the new series Survivors will be about dogs. But what about birds? Follow the journey of Crow Pack as they find more and more dangers in their way.

* * *

Leader: Once leader, you transform into an Eagle. You get 9 lives at the Star Stream.

Prime: Like a deputy. Usually the closest friend of the leader of the leaders kin

Healer: Like a medicine cat, is chosen by Star Pack.

Long Talons: Warriors.

Short feathers: Apprentices

Creators: Mothers or expecting.

Fledglings: Babies.

Wise-ones: Elders, Can also be called Old-ones

* * *

All the names until Swan Pack are real Native, Aboriginal and Haida names.

**Crow Pack**

**They are the smartest and most cunning of all the Packs.**

**Leader**

Alkira (Meaning: Sky)

Large golden eagle with big, bright blue eyes and really large wings.

Female

**Prime**

Adoni (Meaning Sunset)

Medium sized pure black crow with thin beak. Alkira's daughter.

**Healer**

Yani (Meaning Peace)

Blue-ish-Black female crow with a gray beak.

Short Feather: Maka (Meaning Fire)

Black male

**Long Talons**

Daku (Meaning: Sand)

Black male with a gray spot on his back

Arika (Meaning: Water lily)

Pretty Black Female

Short Feather: Natan

Kirra (Meaning Leaf)

Black female

Miro (Meaning: A throwing stick)

Black male

Mirrin (Meaning: A cloud.)

Black female. Miro's sister

Short feather

Parri (Meaning: A stream)

Black Female

Olono (Meaning: Hill)

Black Male

Tallara (Meaning Rain)

Black female with white tipped tail feathers

Short Feather: Pierah

**Short Feathers**

Natan (Meaning Figtree)

Small dark gray male

Pierah (Meaning Moon)

Pretty large blueish female

Maka (Already said)

Yileen (Meaning Dream)

Black male

**Creators**

Nama (Meaning: A type of tree)

Black female. Mother of Daku's feldglings

FLEDGLINGS:

Myuna (Meaning Clear Water)

Cute grayish black female

Myndee (Meaning Sycamore)

Grayish black female

Nambur (Meaning: A type of tree)

Black male

Arnurna (Meaning: Blue water lily)

Black and gray female, Mother of Olono's fledglings

Fledglings

Balun (Meaning: River)

Small black male

Cardinia (Meaning: Dawn)

Small gray female

**Wise – Ones**

Dorak (Meaning Lively)

Old black male

Jerera (Meaning Falling water)

New wise-one with black and white feathers

**Pigeon Pack**

**They have the poorest territory so they go to the No-Wings(Humans) territory. The always steal and they are pretty stupid.**

**Leader**

Gulara (Meaning: Moonlight)

Large female bald eagle with dull brown eyes

**Prime**

Gurley (Meaning: A native willow)

Pretty white female. Gulara's sister Mother of Ekala and Jannali Mate of Iluka

**Healer**

Kolet (Meaning: A dove)

Gray male pigeon with black tipped wings.

**Long Talons**

Pengana (Meaning Hawk)

Black female

Tarra (Meaning: creek)

White female

Short Wing: Leura

Orana (Meaning: Moon)

Gray female

Nioka (Meaning: Green Hills)

Gray male

Kari (Meaning: Smoke)

Ash gray male

Short Wing - Konol

**Short Wings**

Leura (Meaning: Lava)

Gray female with redish tipped feathers

Konol (Meaning: Sky)

White and black male

**Creators**

**NONE**

**Wise-Ones**

**NONE**

**Swan Pack**

**They are the kindest pack and they are very beautiful. Their territory is an island surrounded by water.**

**Leader**

Alo

Brown Male Eagle with green eyes

**Prime**

Aiyana

White, female swan with black tail feathers. Alo's Best Friend.

**Healer**

Alsoomse

Whooper female swan (All white with yellow beak)

**Short Feather**: Bly- Tundra Swan with black wings

**Long Talons**

Anora – White female swan (An-aura) Pronounce)

Lolaheh – Black male swan (Lo-La-Heh)

Briopo – White male

Short Feather – Alu

Ororo – Pure white female

Short feather: Salany

Shanal – Black male

Panal – Black female, Shanals sister

Yuno – White tom

Sinoleh – White male with black flecks

Junala – White female

Kony – Large male swan with black feathers

Rae – Small white swan

Twinay – White and black female swan

**Short Feathers –**

Alu – Pretty female white swan

Salany – Black male

**Creators – **

Ola – White female. Expecting Kony's fledglings

**Wise ones – **

Sona – White male

**Peacock Pack –**

**This clan is full of beautiful birds but they are all very cunning and will never fight fairly**

**Leader – **

Canteh – Large white male eagle

**Prime – **

Jolania – White female. Canteh's sister

**Healer – **

Uni – Colorful male

**Long Talon –**

Lunes – White female

Short Feather – Yunan

Malen – Male, colorful

Quone – Colorful female

Short Feather – Fanel

Foll – White male

Short Feather – Onala

Banela – Colorful female

Onel – White male

Colena – Colorful female

**Short Feather**

Yunan – White female

Fanel – Half white half colorful male

Onala – White female

**Creator – **

Sona – White female has Malen's fledglings

- Jula – Colorful female

- Coleh – White male

Panale – Colorful female. Expecting Foll's fledglings

**Wise Ones**

Kone – Black male

Paleniana – White female

* * *

**Prologue **

The wind blew loudly in the night. The trees leaned. Chirps of fear came from different branches.

The branches closest to the ground came the loudest chirps.

"Mother! The tree is shaking its gonna break!" One squeaked.

"Its okay. Just go to sleep." The mother answered.

The tree's shook some more scaring the kits. They started to cry loudly.

The mothers comforted their kits. Soon they all fell asleep.

A shot of lightning fell from the clouds and landed on the top of the tree. The Prime flew out of her nest and flew up to the top of the tree.

She went in to the hole in the top of the tree and landed on one of the branches.

"He's dead! Yunalo is dead!" She cawed.

Yani, the healer, flew up to the top of the tree and cawed. "Alkira is the new leader!"

Alkira called, "Thank you! I am sorry that Yunalo has died but I promise that I shall try to be the best leader I can. My prime shall be my daughter, Adoni."

The crows cheered. A few cried.

Yani, smiled but he heard something. Something dark.

_I warn you, young Yani. Be happy as long as you can, for sooner or later darkness will reach you and it will never go away._

__**Sorry about the short prologue. The chapters will be longer, I promise!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


End file.
